wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Quo vadis/Rozdział 57
Tymczasem słońce zniżyło się ku zachodowi i zdawało się roztapiać w zorzach wieczornych. Widowisko było skończone. Tłumy poczęły opuszczać amfiteatr i wylewać się przez wyjścia, zwane vomitoriami, na miasto. Augustianie tylko zwłóczyli czekając, zanim przepłynie fala. Cała gromada ich, opuściwszy swe miejsca, zebrała się przy podium, w którym cezar ukazał się znowu, by słuchać pochwał. Jakkolwiek widzowie nie szczędzili mu oklasków zaraz po ukończeniu pieśni dla niego nie było to dosyć, spodziewał się bowiem zapału dochodzącego do szaleństwa. Na próżno też brzmiały teraz hymny pochwalne, próżno westalki całowały jego ,,boskie" dłonie, a Rubria schyliła się przy tym tak, że aż rudawa jej głowa dotknęła jego piersi. Nero nie by ł zadowolony i nie umiał tego ukryć. Dziwiło go też i niepokoiło zarazem, że Petroniusz zachowuje milczenie. Jakieś pochwalne, a zarazem trafnie podnoszące zalety pieśni słowo z jego ust byłoby mu w tej chwili wielką pociechą. Wreszcie, nie mogąc wytrzymać, skinął na niego, a gdy ów wszedł do podium, rzekł: - Powiedz... A Petroniusz odrzekł zimno: - Milczę, bo nie mogę znaleźć słów. Przeszedłeś sam siebie. - Tak i mnie się zdawało, a jednak ten lud?... - Czy możesz żądać od mieszańców aby się znali na poezji? - Więc zauważyłeś i ty, że nie podziękowano mi tak, jakem zasłużył? - Boś obrał złą chwilę. - Dlaczego? - Dlatego, że mózgi zaczadzone zaduchem krwi nie mogą słuchać uważnie. Nero zacisnął pięści i odrzekł: - Ach, ci chrześcijanie! Spalili Rzym, a teraz krzywdzą i mnie. Jakież jeszcze kary dla nich wymyślę? Petroniusz spostrzegł, że idzie złą drogą i że słowa jego odnoszą skutek wprost przeciwny temu, jaki zamierzył osiągnąć, więc chcąc odwrócić umysł cezara w inną stronę, pochylił się ku niemu i szepnął: - Pieśń twoja jest cudna, ale uczynię ci tylko jedną uwagę: w czwartym wierszu trzeciej strofy metryka pozostawia coś do życzenia. A Nero oblał się rumieńcem wstydu, jakby schwytany na haniebnym uczynku, spojrzał z przestrachem i odpowiedział również cicho: - Ty wszystko zauważysz!... Wiem!... Przerobię!... Ale nikt więcej nie spostrzegł? Prawda? Ty zaś, na miłość bogów, nie mów nikomu... jeśli... ci życie miłe... Na to Petroniusz zmarszczył brwi i odpowiedział jakby z wybuchem nudy i zniechęcenia: - Możesz mnie, boski, skazać na śmierć, jeśli ci zawadzam, ale mnie nią nie strasz, bo bogowie najlepiej wiedzą, czy się jej boję. I tak mówiąc począł patrzeć wprost w oczy cezara, ów zaś po chwili odrzekł: - Nie gniewaj się... Wiesz, że cię kocham... "Zły znak!" - pomyślał Petroniusz. - Chciałem was prosić dziś na ucztę - mówił dalej Nero - ale się wolę zamknąć i polerować ów przeklęty wiersz trzeciej strofy. Prócz ciebie mógł błąd zauważyć jeszcze Seneka, a może i Sekundus Karynas, ale się ich pozbędę zaraz. To rzekłszy zawołał Seneki i oświadczył mu, że wraz z Akratusem i Sekundem Karynem wysyła go do Italii i do wszystkich prowincji po pieniądze, które nakazuje im ściągnąć z miast, ze wsi, ze słynnych świątyń, słowem zewsząd, gdzie tylko można je będzie znaleźć lub wycisnąć. Lecz Seneka, który zrozumiał, że powierzają mu czynność łupieżcy, świętokradcy i rozbójnika, odmówił wręcz. - Muszę jechać na wieś, panie - rzeki - i tam czekać śmierci, gdyż jestem stary i nerwy moje są chore. Iberyjskie nerwy Seneki, silniejsze od Chilonowych, nie były może chore, ale zdrowie jego było w ogóle złe, albowiem wyglądał jak cień i głowa w ostatnich czasach obielała mu zupełnie. Nero też, spojrzawszy na niego, pomyślał, że może istotnie niedługo będzie czekał na jego śmierć, i odrzekł: - Nie chcę narażać cię na podróż, jeśliś chory, ale że z miłości, jaką mam dla ciebie, chcę cię mieć blisko, więc zamiast wyjechać na wieś, zamkniesz się w twoim domu i nie będziesz go opuszczał. Po czym rozśmiał się i rzekł: - Gdy poślę Akratusa i Karynasa samych, to jakobym posłał wilki po owce. Kogóż nad nimi przełożę? - Przełóż mnie, panie! - rzekł Domicjusz Afer. - Nie! Nie chcę ściągnąć na Rzym gniewu Merkurego, którego zawstydzilibyście złodziejstwem. Potrzeba mi jakiegoś stoika; jak Seneka lub jak mój nowy przyjaciel -filozof, Chilo. To rzekłszy począł się oglądać i spytał: - A co się stało z Chilonem? Chilo zaś, który, otrzeźwiawszy na świeżym powietrzu, wrócił do amfiteatru na pieśń cezara, przysunął się i rzekł: - Jestem, świetlisty płodzie słońca i księżyca. Byłem chory, ale twój śpiew uzdrowił mnie. - Poślę cię do Achai - rzekł Nero. - Ty musisz wiedzieć co do grosza, ile tam jest w każdej świątyni. - Uczyń tak, Zeusie, a bogowie złożą ci taką daninę, jakiej nigdy nikomu nie złożyli. - Uczyniłbym tak, ale nie chcę cię pozbawiać widoku igrzysk. - Baalu!... - rzekł Chilo. Lecz augustianie radzi, że humor cezara poprawił się, poczęli się śmiać i wołać: - Nie, panie! Nie pozbawiaj tego mężnego Greka widoku igrzysk. - Ale pozbaw mnie, panie, widoku tych krzykliwych kapitolińskich gąsiąt, którym mózgi, razem wzięte, nie napełniłyby żołędziowej miseczki - odparł Chilo. - Piszę oto, pierworodny synu Apollina, hymn po grecku na twoją cześć i dlatego chcę spędzić kilka dni w świątyni muz, aby je błagać o natchnienie. - O, nie! - zawołał Nero. - Chcesz się wykręcić od następnych widowisk! Nic z tego! - Przysięgam ci, panie, że piszę hymn. - Więc będziesz go pisał w nocy. Błagaj Dianę o natchnienie, to przecie siostra Apollina. Chilo spuścił głowę spoglądając ze złością na obecnych, którzy znowu zaczęli się śmiać. Cezar zaś, zwróciwszy się do Senecjona i do Suiliusza Nerulina, rzekł: - Wyobraźcie sobie, że z przeznaczonych na dziś chrześcijan zaledwie z połową zdołaliśmy się załatwić. Na to stary Akwilus Regulus, wielki znawca rzeczy tyczących amfiteatru, pomyślał chwilę i ozwał się: - Te widowiska, w których występują ludzie sine armis et sine arte, trwają prawie równie długo, a mniej zajmują. - Każę im dawać broń - odpowiedział Nero. Lecz przesądny Westynus zbudził się nagle z zamyślenia i spytał tajemniczym głosem: - Czy uważaliście, że oni coś widzą umierając? Patrzą w górę i umierają jakby bez cierpień. Jestem pewny, że oni coś widzą... To rzekłszy podniósł oczy ku otworowi amfiteatru, nad którym już noc poczęła rozciągać swoje nabite gwiazdami velarium. Inni jednak odpowiedzieli śmiechami i żartobliwymi przypuszczeniami, co chrześcijanie mogą widzieć w chwili śmierci. Tymczasem cezar dał znak niewolnikom trzymającym pochodnie i opuścił cyrk, a za nim westalki, senatorowie, urzędnicy i augustianie. Noc była jasna, ciepła. Przed cyrkiem snuły się jeszcze tłumy, ciekawe widzieć odjazd cezara, ale jakieś posępne i milczące. Tu i ówdzie ozwał się poklask i ścichł zaraz. Ze spoliarium skrzypiące wozy wywoziły wciąż krwawe szczątki chrześcijan. Petroniusz i Winicjusz odbywali drogę w milczeniu. Dopiero w pobliżu willi Petroniusz spytał: - Czy myślałeś o tym, com ci powiedział? - Tak jest - odrzekł Winicjusz. - Czy ty wierzysz, że teraz i dla mnie to jest sprawa największej wagi? Muszę ją uwolnić wbrew cezarowi i Tygellinowi. To jest jakby walka, w której zawziąłem się zwyciężyć, to jest jakby gra, w której chcę wygrać choćby kosztem własnej skóry... Dzisiejszy dzień utwierdził mnie jeszcze w przedsięwzięciu. - Niech ci Chrystus zapłaci! - Obaczysz. Tak rozmawiając stanęli przed drzwiami willi i wysiedli z lektyki. W tej chwili jakaś ciemna postać zbliżyła się do nich i spytała: - Czy tu jest szlachetny Winicjusz? - Tak - odrzekł trybun - czego chcesz? - Jestem Nazariusz, syn Miriam; idę z więzienia i przynoszę ci wiadomość o Ligii. Winicjusz oparł mu rękę na ramieniu i przy blasku pochodni począł mu patrzeć w oczy, nie mogąc przemówić ani słowa, ale Nazariusz odgadł zamierające na jego wargach pytanie i odrzekł: - Żyje dotąd. Ursus przysyła mnie do ciebie, panie, aby ci powiedzieć, że ona w gorączce modli się i powtarza imię twoje. A Winicjusz odrzekł: - Chwała Chrystusowi, który mi ją wrócić może. Po czym wziąwszy Nazariusza poprowadził go do biblioteki. Po chwili jednak nadszedł i Petroniusz, aby słyszeć ich rozmowę. - Choroba ocaliła ją od hańby, bo kaci boją się - mówił młody chłopiec. - Ursus i Glaukus lekarz czuwają nad nią dzień i noc. - Czy stróże zostali ciż sami? - Tak, panie, i ona jest w ich izbie. Ci więźniowie, którzy byli w dolnym więzieniu, pomarli wszyscy na gorączkę lub podusili się z zaduchy. - Ktoś ty jest? - zapytał Petroniusz. - Szlachetny Winicjusz mnie zna. Jestem synem wdowy, u której mieszkała Ligia. - I chrześcijaninem? Chłopiec spojrzał pytającym wzrokiem na Winicjusza, ale widząc, że ów modli się w tej chwili, podniósł głowę i rzekł: - Tak jest. - Jakim sposobem możesz wchodzić swobodnie do więzienia? - Nająłem się, panie, do wynoszenia ciał zmarłych, a uczyniłem to umyślnie, aby przychodzić z pomocą braciom moim i przynosić im wieści z miasta. Petroniusz począł się przypatrywać uważniej ślicznej twarzy chłopca, jego błękitnym oczom i czarnym, bujnym włosom, po czym spytał: - Z jakiego kraju jesteś, pacholę? - Jestem Galilejczykiem, panie. - Czy chciałbyś, by Ligia była wolną? Chłopiec podniósł oczy w górę: - Choćbym sam miał potem umrzeć. Wtem Winicjusz przestał się modlić i rzekł: - Powiedz stróżom, by włożyli ją do trumny jak umarłą. Ty dobierz pomocników, którzy w nocy wyniosą ją razem z tobą. W pobliżu Cuchnących Dołów znajdziecie czekających z lektyką ludzi, którym oddacie trumnę. Stróżom obiecaj ode mnie, że dam im tyle złota, ile każdy w płaszczu zdoła unieść. I gdy tak mówił, twarz jego straciła zwykłą martwotę, zbudził się w nim żołnierz, któremu nadzieja wróciła dawną energię. Nazariusz zaś spłonął z radości i wzniósłszy ręce zawołał: - Niech Chrystus uzdrowi ją, albowiem będzie wolna. - Mniemasz, że stróże się zgodzą? -spytał Petroniusz. - Oni, panie? Byle wiedzieli, że nie spotka ich za to kara i męka! - Tak jest! - rzekł Winicjusz. - Stróże chcieli się zgodzić nawet na jej ucieczkę, tym bardziej pozwolą ją wynieść jako umarłą. - Jest wprawdzie człowiek - rzekł Nazariusz - który sprawdza rozpalonym żelazem, czy ciała, które wynosimy, są martwe. Ale ten bierze nawet po kilka sestercyj za to, by nie dotykał żelazem twarzy zmarłych. Za jeden aureus dotknie trumny, nie ciała. - Powiedz mu, że dostanie pełną kapsę aureusów - rzekł Petroniusz. - Ale czy potrafisz dobrać pewnych pomocników? - Potrafię dobrać takich, którzy by za pieniądze sprzedali własne żony i dzieci. - Gdzie ich znajdziesz? - W samym więzieniu lub na mieście. Stróże, raz zapłaceni, wprowadzą, kogo zechcę. - W takim razie wprowadzisz jako najemnika mnie - rzekł Winicjusz. Lecz Petroniusz począł mu odradzać z całą stanowczością, aby tego nie czynił. Pretorianie mogliby go poznać nawet w przebraniu i wszystko mogłoby przepaść. "Ani w więzieniu, ani przy Cuchnących Dołach! - mówił. - Trzeba, żeby wszyscy, i cezar, i Tygellinus byli przekonani, że ona umarła, inaczej bowiem nakazaliby w tej chwili pościg. Podejrzenia możemy uśpić tylko w ten sposób, że gdy ją wywiozą w Góry Albańskie lub dalej, do Sycylii, my zostaniemy w Rzymie. W tydzień lub dwa dopiero ty zachorujesz i wezwiesz Neronowego lekarza, który ci każe wyjechać w góry. Wówczas połączycie się, a potem..." Tu zamyślił się na chwilę, a następnie machnąwszy dłonią rzekł: - Potem nadejdą może inne czasy. - Niech Chrystus zmiłuje się nad nią - rzekł Winicjusz - bo ty mówisz o Sycylii, a ona jest chora i może umrzeć... - Umieścimy ją tymczasem bliżej. Ją uleczy samo powietrze, byleśmy ją wyrwali z więzienia. Zali nie masz gdzie w górach jakiego dzierżawcy, któremu mógłbyś zaufać? - Tak jest! Mam! Tak! - odpowiedział śpiesznie Winicjusz. - Jest około Corioli w górach człowiek pewny, który mnie na ręku nosił, gdym był jeszcze dzieckiem, i który miłuje mnie dotychczas. Petroniusz podał mu tabliczki. - Napisz do niego, by tu przybył jutro. Gońca wyślę natychmiast. To rzekłszy zawołał przełożonego atrium i wydał mu odpowiednie rozkazy. W kilka chwil później konny niewolnik ruszył na noc do Corioli. - Chciałbym - rzekł Winicjusz - by Ursus towarzyszył jej w drodze... Byłbym spokojniejszy... - Panie - rzekł Nazariusz - człowiek to nadludzkiej siły, który wyłamie kratę i pójdzie za nią. Jest jedno okno nad stromą, wysoką ścianą, pod którym straż nie stoi. Przyniosę Ursusowi sznur, a reszty on sam dokona. - Na Herkulesa! - rzekł Petroniusz. - Niech się wyrywa, jak mu się podoba, ale nie razem z nią i nie w dwa lub trzy dni po niej; bo poszliby za nim i odkryli jej schronienie. Na Herkulesa! Czy chcecie zgubić siebie i ją? Zakazuję wam wspominać mu o Corioli albo umywam ręce. Oni obaj uznali słuszność jego uwagi i umilkli. Po czym Nazariusz począł się żegnać, obiecując przyjść nazajutrz o świcie. Ze stróżami miał nadzieję ułożyć się jeszcze tej nocy, ale przedtem chciał wpaść do matki, która z powodu niepewnych i strasznych czasów nie miała o niego chwili spokoju. Pomocnika postanowił po namyśle nie szukać na mieście, ale wynaleźć i przekupić jednego spośród tych, którzy wraz z nim wynosili trupy z więzienia. Na samym odchodnym jednak zatrzymał się jeszcze i wziąwszy na stronę Winicjusza począł mu szeptać: - Panie, nie wspomnę o naszym zamiarze nikomu, nawet matce, ale Piotr Apostoł obiecał przyjść do nas z amfiteatru i jemu powiem wszystko. - Możesz w tym domu mówić głośno - odpowie-dział Winicjusz. - Piotr Apostoł był w amfiteatrze z ludźmi Petroniusza. Zresztą sam pójdę z tobą. I kazał podać sobie płaszcz niewolniczy, po czym wyszli. Petroniusz odetchnął głęboko. "Życzyłem sobie - myślał - aby umarła na tę gorączkę, bo dla Winicjusza byłoby to jeszcze najmniej straszne. Ale teraz gotówem ofiarować złoty trójnog Eskulapowi w zamian za jej uzdrowienie... Ach, ty, Ahenobarbie, chcesz sobie wyprawić widowisko z boleści kochanka! Ty, Augusto, naprzód zazdrościłaś piękności dziewczynie, a teraz pożarłabyś ją na surowo, dlatego, że zginął twój Rufius... Ty, Tygellinie, chcesz ją zgubić na złość mnie!... Zobaczymy. Ja wam mówię, że oczy wasze nie ujrzą jej na arenie, bo albo umrze własną śmiercią, albo ją wam wyrwę jak psom z paszczęk... I wyrwę tak, że nie będziecie o tym wiedzieli, a potem ilekroć na was spojrzę, tylekroć pomyślę: oto głupcy, których wywiódł w pole Petroniusz..." I rad z siebie, przeszedł do triclinium, gdzie wraz z Eunice zasiadł do wieczerzy. Lektor czytał przez ten czas sielanki Teokryta. Na dworze wiatr napędził chmur od strony Sorakte i nagła burza zmąciła ciszę pogodnej nocy letniej. Od czasu do czasu grzmoty rozlegały się na siedmiu wzgórzach, oni zaś, leżąc obok siebie za stołem, słuchali sielskiego poety, który w śpiewnym doryckim narzeczu opiewał miłość pasterzy, a następnie, uspokojeni, gotowali się do słodkiego spoczynku. Przedtem jednak jeszcze wrócił Winicjusz. Petroniusz dowiedziawszy się o jego powrocie wyszedł do niego i spytał: - Cóż?... Czy nie uradziliście czego nowego i czy Nazariusz poszedł już do więzienia? - Tak - odpowiedział młody człowiek rozgarniając włosy przemoczone od dżdżu. - Nazariusz poszedł ułożyć się ze stróżami, a ja widziałem Piotra, który mi nakazał modlić się i wierzyć. - To dobrze. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie pomyślnie, następnej nocy można ją będzie wynieść... - Dzierżawca z ludźmi powinien być na świt. - To krótka droga. Spocznij teraz. Lecz Winicjusz ukląkł w swym cubiculum i począł się modlić. O wschodzie słońca przybył spod Corioli dzierżawca Niger przywiódłszy ze sobą zgodnie z zaleceniem Winicjusza muły, lektykę i czterech pewnych ludzi, wybranych spomiędzy niewolników brytańskich, których zresztą zostawił przezornie w gospodzie na Suburze. Winicjusz, który czuwał całą noc, wyszedł na jego spotkanie, ów zaś wzruszył się na widok młodego pana i całując jego ręce i oczy rzekł: - Drogi, czyś chory, czy też zmartwienia wyssały ci krew z oblicza, albowiem ledwiem cię mógł na pierwsze wejrzenie rozpoznać? Winicjusz zabrał go do wewnętrznej kolumnady, zwanej ksystem, i tam przypuścił go do tajemnicy. Niger słuchał ze skupioną uwagą i na jego czerstwej, ogorzałej twarzy znać było wielkie wzruszenie, nad którym nie starał się nawet zapanować. - Więc ona jest chrześcijanką? - zawołał. I począł patrzeć badawczo w twarz Winicjusza, a ten odgadł widocznie, o co pyta go wzrok wieśniaka, albowiem odrzekł: - I ja jestem chrześcijaninem... Wówczas w oczach Nigra błysnęły łzy; przez chwilę milczał, następnie wzniósłszy do góry ręce rzekł: - O, dzięki ci, Chryste, iżeś zdjął bielmo z najdroższych mi w świecie oczu. Po czym objął głowę Winicjusza i płacząc ze szczęścia, począł całować jego czoło. W chwilę później nadszedł Petroniusz prowadząc ze sobą Nazariusza. - Dobre wieści! - rzekł z dala. Jakoż wieści były dobre. Naprzód Glaukus lekarz zaręczał za życie Ligii, jakkolwiek miała tęż samą gorączkę więzienną, na którą i w Tullianum, i po innych więzieniach umierały codziennie setki ludzi. Co do stróżów i co do człowieka, który sprawdzał śmierć rozpalonym żelazem, nie było najmniejszej trudności. Pomocnik, Attys, był już również ugodzony. - Poczyniliśmy otwory w trumnie tak, aby chora mogła oddychać - mówił Nazariusz. - Całe niebezpieczeństwo w tym, by nie jęknęła lub nie odezwała się w chwili, gdy będziemy przechodzili koło pretorianów. Ale ona jest osłabiona bardzo i od rana leży z zamkniętymi oczyma. Zresztą Glaukus da jej napój usypiający, który sam urządzi z przyniesionych przeze mnie z miasta lekarstw. Wieko trumny nie będzie przybite. Podniesiecie je łatwo i zabierzecie chorą do lektyki, my zaś włożymy do trumny podłużny wór z piaskiem, który miejcie gotowy. Winicjusz słuchając tych słów blady był jak płótno, lecz słuchał z tak natężoną uwagą, iż zdawał się naprzód odgadywać, co Nazariusz ma powiedzieć. - Czy innych jakich ciał nie będą wynosili z więzienia? - zapytał Petroniusz. - Zmarło dzisiejszej nocy koło dwudziestu ludzi, a do wieczora umrze jeszcze kilkunastu - odrzekł chłopiec - my musimy iść wraz z całym orszakiem, ale będziemy się ociągali, by zostać w tyle. Na pierwszym skręcie towarzysz mój umyślnie zakuleje. W ten sposób pozostanie znacznie za innymi. Wy czekajcie nas koło małej świątyni Libityny. Oby Bóg dał noc jak najciemniejszą. - Bóg da - rzekł Niger. - Wczoraj był wieczór jasny, a potem nagle zerwała się burza. Dziś niebo znów pogodne, ale parno od rana. Co noc teraz będą bywały dżdże i burze. - Czy idziecie bez świateł? - spytał Winicjusz. - Na przedzie tylko niosą pochodnie. Wy na wszelki wypadek bądźcie koło świątyni Libityny, jak tylko się ściemni, chociaż wynosimy zwykle trupy dopiero przed samą północą. Umilkli, słychać było tylko śpieszny oddech Winicjusza. Petroniusz zwrócił się do niego. - Mówiłem wczoraj - rzekł - że najlepiej by było, gdybyśmy obaj pozostali w domu. Teraz jednak widzę, że mnie samemu nie podobna będzie usiedzieć... Zresztą, gdyby chodziło o ucieczkę, trzeba by zachowywać więcej ostrożności, ale skoro ją wyniosą jako umarłą, zdaje się, że nikomu najmniejsze podejrzenie nie przejdzie przez głowę. - Tak! tak! - odpowiedział Winicjusz. - Ja muszę tam być. Sam ją wyjmę z trumny. - Gdy raz będzie w moim domu pod Corioli, odpowiadam za nią - rzekł Niger.. Na tym skończyła się rozmowa. Niger udał się do gospody, do swoich ludzi. Nazariusz, zabrawszy pod tunikę kiesę ze złotem, wrócił do więzienia. Dla Winicjusza rozpoczął się dzień pełen niepokoju, gorączki, trwogi i oczekiwania. - Sprawa powinna się udać, bo jest dobrze pomyślana - mówił mu Petroniusz. - Lepiej nie podobna było wszystkiego ułożyć. Ty musisz udawać strapionego i chodzić w ciemnej todze. Ale cyrków jednak nie opuszczaj. Niech cię widzą... Tak wszystko obmyślane, że nie może być zawodu. Ale! Wszakże jesteś zupełnie pewny twego dzierżawcy? - To chrześcijanin - odrzekł Winicjusz. Petroniusz spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, po czym jął ruszać ramionami i mówić jakby sam do siebie: - Na Polluksa! Jak się to jednak szerzy! I jak się trzyma dusz ludzkich!... Pod taką grozą ludzie wyrzekliby się od razu wszystkich bogactw rzymskich, greckich i egipskich. To jednak dziwne... Na Polluksa!... Gdybym wierzył, że coś jeszcze na świecie od naszyci bogów zależy, obiecałbym teraz każdemu po sześć białych byków, a kapitolińskiemu Jowiszowi dwanaście... Ale i ty nie szczędź obietnic twojemu Chrystusowi... - Ja Mu oddałem duszę - odparł Winicjusz. I rozeszli się. Petroniusz wrócił do cubiculum. Winicjusz zaś poszedł spoglądać z dala na więzienie, stamtąd zaś udał się aż na stok Watykańskiego wzgórza, do owej chaty fossora, w której z rąk Apostoła otrzymał chrzest. Zdawało mu się, że w tej chacie Chrystus wysłucha go prędzej niż gdziekolwiek indziej, więc odnalazłszy ją i rzuciwszy się na ziemię, wytężył wszystkie siły swej zbolałej duszy w modlitwie o litość i zapamiętał się w niej tak, że zapomniał, gdzie jest i co się z nim dzieje. Po południu już obudził go odgłos trąb, dochodzący od strony Neronowego cyrku. Wyszedł wówczas z chaty i począł spoglądać naokół oczyma jakby świeżo ockniętymi ze snu. Na świecie obył upał i cisza, przerywana tylko czasem przez dźwięk spiżu, a ciągle przez zapamiętałe ksykanie koników polnych. Powietrze uczyniło się parne; niebo nad miastem było jeszcze błękitne; ale w stronie Gór Sabińskich zbierały się nisko u brzegu widnokręgu ciemne chmury. Winicjusz wrócił do domu. W atrium czekał na niego Petroniusz. - Byłem na Palatynie - rzekł. - Pokazałem się tam umyślnie i zasiadłem nawet do kości. U Anicjusza jest wieczorem uczta, zapowiedziałem, że przyjdziemy, ale dopiero po północy, gdyż przedtem muszę się wyspać. Jakoż będę, a dobrze by było, gdybyś i ty był. - Czy nie było jakich wiadomości od Nigra albo od Nazariusza? - spytał Winicjusz. - Nie. Zobaczymy ich dopiero o północy. Uważałeś, że zapowiada się burza? - Tak. - Jutro ma być widowisko z chrześcijan ukrzyżowanych, może jednak deszcz przeszkodzi. To rzekłszy zbliżył się i dotknąwszy ramienia Winicjusza rzekł: - Ale jej nie zobaczysz na krzyżu, tylko w Corioli. Na Kastora! Nie oddałbym tej chwili, w której ją uwolnimy, za wszystkie gemmy w Rzymie. Wieczór już blisko... Jakoż wieczór się zbliżał, a ciemność poczęła ogarniać miasto wcześniej niż zwykle, z powodu chmur, które zakryły cały widnokrąg. Z nadejściem wieczora spadł deszcz duży, który parując na rozpalonych przez dzienny upał kamieniach, napełnił mgłą ulice miasta. Potem na przemian to czyniło się cicho, to znów przechodziły krótkie ulewy. - Spieszmy się - rzekł wreszcie Winicjusz. - Z powodu burzy mogą wcześniej wywieźć ciała z więzienia. - Czas! - odpowiedział Petroniusz. I wziąwszy galijskie płaszcze z kapturami, wyszli przez drzwiczki od ogrodu na ulicę. Petroniusz uzbroił się także w krótki rzymski nóż, zwany sica, który brał zawsze ze , sobą na nocne wyprawy. Miasto było z powodu burzy puste. Od czasu do czasu błyskawica rozdzierała chmury, oświecając jaskrawym blaskiem świeże ściany nowo wzniesionych lub budujących się dopiero domów i mokre płyty kamienne, którymi wyłożone były ulice. Przy takim świetle ujrzeli wreszcie po dość długiej drodze kopiec, na którym stała maleńka świątyńka Libityny, a pod kopcem grupę złożoną z mułów i koni. - Niger! - zawołał cicho Winicjusz. - Jestem, panie! - ozwał się głos wśród dżdżu. - Wszystko gotowe? - Tak jest, drogi. Jak tylko ściemniło się, byliśmy na miejscu. Ale schrońcie się pod okop, bo przemokniecie na wskroś. Co za burza! Sądzę, że spadną grady. Jakoż obawa Nigra sprawdziła się, gdyż niebawem począł sypać grad, z początku drobny, po czym coraz grubszy i gęstszy. Powietrze oziębiło się natychmiast. Oni zaś stojąc pod okopem, zakryci od wiatru i lodowych pocisków, rozmawiali zniżonymi głosami. - Choćby nas kto ujrzał - mówił Niger - nie poweźmie żadnych podejrzeń, wyglądamy bowiem na ludzi, którzy chcą przeczekać burzę. Ale boję się, żeby nie odłożono wynoszenia trupów do jutra. - Grad nie będzie padał długo - rzekł Petroniusz. - Musimy czekać choćby do brzasku. Jakoż czekali nasłuchując, czy nie doleci ich odgłos pochodu. Grad przeszedł istotnie, ale zaraz potem poczęła szumieć ulewa. Chwilami zrywał się wiatr i niósł od strony Cuchnących Dołów straszną woń rozkładających się ciał, które grzebano płytko i niedbale. Wtem Niger rzekł: - Widzę przez mgłę światełko... Jedno, dwa, trzy... to pochodnie! I zwrócił się do ludzi: - Baczyć, by muły nie parskały!... - Idą! - rzekł Petroniusz. Jakoż światła stawały się coraz wyraźniejsze. Po chwili można było już odróżnić chwiejące się pod powiewem płomienie pochodni. Niger począł się żegnać znakiem krzyża i modlić. Tymczasem posępny korowód przyciągnął bliżej i wreszcie, zrównawszy się z świątyńką Libityny, zatrzymał się. Petroniusz, Winicjusz i Niger przycisnęli się w milczeniu do kopca, nie rozumiejąc, co to znaczy. Lecz tamci zatrzymali się tylko dlatego, by poobwiązywać sobie twarze i usta szmatami dla ochrony od duszącego smrodu, który przy samych puticuli był wprost nie do zniesienia, po czym podnieśli nosze z trumnami i poszli dalej. Jedna tylko trumna zatrzymała się naprzeciw świątyńki. Winicjusz skoczył ku niej, a za nim Petroniusz, Niger i dwaj niewolnicy brytańscy z lektyką. Lecz nim dobiegli, w ciemności dał się słyszeć pełen bólu głos Nazariusza: - Panie, przenieśli ją wraz z Ursusem do Eskwilińskiego więzienia... My niesiemy inne ciało! a ją porwali przed północą!... Petroniusz, wróciwszy do domu, posępny był jak burza i nie próbował nawet pocieszać Winicjusza. Rozumiał, że o wydobyciu Ligii z Eskwilińskich podziemi nie ma co i marzyć. Odgadywał, że prawdopodobnie dlatego przeniesiono ją z Tullianum, by nie umarła z gorączki i by nie uniknęła przeznaczonego jej amfiteatru. Ale to właśnie był dowód, że czuwano nad nią i strzeżono jej pilniej niż innych. Petroniuszowi żal było do głębi duszy i jej, i Winicjusza, lecz prócz tego nurtowała go i ta myśl, że po raz pierwszy w życiu coś mu się nie udało i że po raz pierwszy został zwyciężony w walce. "Fortuna zdaje się mnie opuszczać - mówił sobie - ale bogowie mylą się, jeśli sądzą, że zgodzę się na takie na przykład życie jak jego." Tu spojrzał na Winicjusza, który również patrzył na niego rozszerzonymi źrenicami. - Co tobie? Ty masz gorączkę? - rzekł Petroniusz. Ów zaś odpowiedział jakimś dziwnym, złamanym i powolnym głosem, jakby chorego dziecka: - A ja wierzę, że On może mi ją powrócić. Nad miastem cichły ostatnie grzmoty burzy. góra strony Quo vadis 57